Le bonheur d'une famille
by mimidb
Summary: pas de resume


Les habitants de Colorado Springs sont toujours heureux de la vie qu'ils mènent . Une buanderie va être installée pour le progrès de la ville, ce qui enthousiasment les femmes qui auront à disposition au centre de la ville de quoi laver leur linge plus rapidement.. (Elles pourront aussi faire la causette entre femmes). Hank dit souvent c'est une sorte de saloon pour les femmes, sauf que c'est moins marrant .

Mais faisons un bref rappel de ce que sont devenus nos petits habitants : Michaëla , le médecin de la ville, mariée à Sully, a 4 enfants merveilleux : Matthew ,Colleen , Brian et Katie ( 27,25, 21 et 10 ans) ,elle a 4 petits enfants tout aussi adorable.(je vous les présenterais plus tard)

Sully est chef des affaires indiennes, il a le pouvoir de rétablir ce qui ne va pas (ex : maintenant les indiens peuvent dormir comme avant dans des tipis fait par eux-même ),il est toujours heureux d'avoir une aussi grande famille. Il aide Matthew à construire sa maison, pour qu'il puisse y emménager le plus vite possible avec ses enfants, Billy et Tiffani Cooper (3 ans et 7mois) , et Emilie, son épouse.

En ce qui concerne M. & Mme Cook (- Andrew et Colleen - ) , ils vivent toujours le parfait bonheur à Boston avec leurs deux filles Beth et Rachel ( 4 ans et 13 mois) . Brian, lui travaille toujours sans relâche à son métier ,sous rédacteur de la gazette, il a une petite amie , Sarah, qui est revenue avec sa mère dans la Colorado après de nombreuses années (c'est la même Sarah que Brian avait mis du temps à lui demander de sortir avec lui et qu'il lui avait donné son caniche, reçu par sa grand-mère ). Ceci était un court résumé de la famille Quinn , Sully, Cooper et Cook.

Maintenant passons aux amis : Dorothy Jennings travaille dans la gazette depuis de nombreuses années et a eu des prix pour la meilleure rédactrice en chef de l'ouest. Avec Brian et Sarah, elle est partie à New York pour être à nouveau récompensée. Ainsi Brian et elle reviendront le 22 décembre.

Pour Robert E et Grâce ça peut aller, ils ont eu des accrochages dans leur relation , alors ne vaut mieux pas trop s'en mêler (n'est-ce pas Michaëla ?)

Loren Bray , malgré sa vieillesse, est pleine forme, il va souvent pêcher avec un indien de 10 ans qui est muet , il s'en occupe bien et ça le détend.

Pour ce qui est de Hank et de Jake, rien n'a changé. Ils ont toujours leur hôtel deux étoiles ce qui ne les enchantent guère , de plus Preston Lodge III a réussi à faire de son château des Sources le plus réputé de l'Ouest . Mais bon, il y aura toujours et toujours de la concurrence entre eux. Le Révérend, lui, est parti pour un mois voire sa mère souffrante et passer peut être le dernier Noël avec elle. Horace quant à lui , vit avec sa femme Myra ,qui est revenue avec leur fille pour de bon .D'ailleurs ils attendent un heureux événement pour janvier. Et pour finir Nuage Dansant vit lui hors de la " prairie " ( avant cela s'appelait la " réserve ") grâce à Sully. Il fait beaucoup le Baby Sitter pour les enfants de Matthew et Emilie.

Nous sommes le 17 décembre 1878, Michaëla est à la clinique avec son assistante Katie, sa fille qui veut elle aussi suivre les traces de sa mère. Sully est à la " prairie " pour l'instant, demain il ira couper dans la forêt, le sapin de Noël où cette année toute la famille sera réunie ainsi que quelques amis. Michaëla est donc très stressée parce qu'en invitant la famille et ses amis les plus proches , elle avait oublié qu'il y avait autant de personnes. ( 25 invités dont deux bébés) (vous pouvez compter ). Sully tente de la calmer mais rien à faire.

Les jours approchent à grands pas , Michaëla a congé aujourd'hui (ses patients vont chez le médecin du château des sources , le Dr Colman). Elle en profite pour déjà faire une grasse matinée puis se rends à la boutique pour acheter de quoi faire le festin de Noël. Là- bas elle y rencontre Grâce.

- Oh, bonjour Grâce comment ça va ?

- Pas très fort, les douleurs intestinales m'ont reprisent hier, il faut que j'aille revoir le Dr Colman pour qu'il me donne des médicaments, et rapidement.

Dr Mike un peu vexée que son amie ne lui demande pas directement, elle lui propose :

- Venez à la clinique, je vous donnerai ce que vous avez besoin et après on ira boire un café.

- Je voulais pas vous déranger le jour de votre congé, mais puisque vous insistez on peut y aller.

Michaëla détendue accompagne Grâce jusqu'à la clinique. Elle donne le médicament à son amie , qui d'abord la remercie , puis elle lui demande :

- Michaëla , pensez vous que c'est normal dans un couple d'avoir une " crise " de disputes ?

- Tout à fait , avec Sully on a souvent l'air heureux , mais en fait des fois on est très fâché l'un contre l'autre, simplement après il faut se pardonner autrement ça ne s'arrête jamais.

- Je suis d'accord , mais moi j'aimerais que se soit Robert E qui fasse le premier pas , après tout c'est lui qui a ...

- ...commencé

- Oui c'est ça .

- N'avez-vous jamais pensé que ce que vous me dites là c'est peut-être aussi ce qu'attends Robert E de votre part ? Si vous agissez ainsi , personne ne pourra mieux vous aidez que vous- même.

Grâce réfléchi et fait savoir par la suite que Michaëla a raison et qu'elle va aller s'excuser. Elles parlent encore de longues heures de tout et de rien ; puis soudain cinq heures sonne , Michaëla commence à s'affoler car le magasin de M.Bray va fermer et qu'elle n'a pas fait ses courses. Elle dit un au revoir précipité à sa chère amie et court jusqu'à la boutique où elle voit M. Bray en train de fermer le magasin .

- Non, M. Bray vous ne pouvez pas fermer la boutique je n'ai pas fait mes courses pour Noël et c'est urgent.

- Ecoutez, Michaëla , j'aurai fais une exception pour vous si je n'aurai pas eu Plume d'Oiseau à aller chercher à la prairie, mais là je ne peux me permettre... revenez demain.

- Je comprends, pourriez-vous me garder de la viande , de la garniture , des bougies en grandes quantités pour que je puisse venir les chercher après demain ?

- Oui , je pense que c'est possible, c'est pour le grand Noël de cette année avec nous et votre famille.

- Exactement, alors se serait bien si vous me gardiez de la nourriture. Merci bien. Bonne pêche !

- Oui, au revoir Dr Mike. Une journée de perdue pour avancer les festivités de Noël .

Elle alla encore vite à la gare pour voir si elle n'avait pas reçu un télégramme de sa mère et de sa sœur pour la réponse de l'invitation de Noël . Il y en avait une. Dans la lettre, sa mère écrivait qu'elle serait heureuse de venir les voir et que Rébecca viendrait accompagner de Daniel ,son nouveau mari. Elle disait aussi qu'elle viendrait avec le même train que Colleen ,Andrew et ses arrières petits enfants , celui qui arrivera le 20 décembre à 5 heures. (exactement dans 2 jours ce qui stressa d'autant plus Michaëla .)

Il fallait qu'elle annonce la bonne nouvelle à Sully et Katie, en se disant que personne n' avait refusé .Il y aura donc 25 personnes au complet. Elle profita de l'air pur et glacial sur le chemin du retour. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un immense sapin décoré de mille bougies scintillantes de partout , c'était le plus beau sapin qu'elle n'avait jamais eu chez elle.

- Bonsoir Michaëla.

- Sully, c'est toi qui a décoré le sapin ? Dit elle ébahit.

- Oui avec Katie, nous avons ressorti les objets que chacun ,de nos enfants, avaient fait durant ses années. J'avais oublié qu'ils avaient faits autant de bougies pour le sapin.

- (elle rit) ça c'est vrai (elle l'embrasse)

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 19 décembre . Le froid commence à givrer les routes . Michaëla part tôt ce matin pour rattraper son retard. Elle embrasse tout le monde avant de partir et regarde encore avec des yeux étincelants le magnifique sapin. Toute la journée elle travaille sans relâche ; lorsque Sully vient pour l'emmener manger, elle refuse sous le prétexte qu'elle n'a pas le temps , il insiste quand même mais sans conviction car il sait qu'il a perdu.

Le soir, elle rentre épuisée, elle n'a même pas la force d'aller dans sa chambre alors elle se met sur son fauteuil blanc et s'endort. Sully , revenant de la prairie, la voit dormir sur le fauteuil, il parle :

- Il faut que je la force à se destresser, mais comment ?

Il l'a prend dans ses bras et l'emmène en haut dans la chambre . Il redescend à la cuisine pour prendre un vers de lait et voit sur le bord de la table une liste de choses à faire avant l'arrivée du train de demain : Aller acheter la viande, des garnitures, faire du jardinage (ramasser les légumes) , laver le linge , faire de la place pour dormir , aller chercher la scie à Sully , il y avait 3 pages de choses comme ça à faire ,la dernière chose qui était marqué sur la feuille c'était d'aller chercher au train Grand-mère, Rébecca et son mari, ainsi que Colleen, Andrew et leurs enfants.

Sully après avoir lu tout ça ,décide d'aller se coucher et que demain il se lèvera très tôt sans réveiller sa femme, puis commencera à faire les choses indiquées sur la longue liste .

Le lendemain à l'aube, pendant que Michaëla dort, Sully descend les escaliers tout doucement pour aller faire ce qu'il avait prévu la veille ; Mais déjà ça commence mal . Katie est devant le sapin en train de pleurer. Sully va vers elle et lui demande :

- Ma puce pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Papa , je suis triste parce qu' hier, je suis allée acheter le cadeau de maman et toi et j'étais tellement excitée ... de le ...(snif)... mettre sous le sapin (snif, snif) que je l'ai casser et j'ai acheté tous les cadeaux pour tout le monde sauf pour vous .

- Et alors c'est pas grave, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça . On sait que tu nous aimes, c'est l'important. Je dirai à ta mère, comme ça elle ne sera pas étonnée.

- Merci papa ,je t'aime. Au fait tu vas où ?

- Quelque part , il ne faut pas dire à maman , c'est une surprise , d'accord.

- Oui papa ! Au revoir.

Sully a perdu beaucoup de temps sur ce qu'il a à faire. Il se débrouille pour être dans les temps. Malheureusement il y a un problème, chez M. Bray ; malgré sa volonté de garder de la nourriture pour le Dr. Mike, il y en a plus. Il y avait trop de personnes qui en avaient besoin autant que Dr. Mike. Sully qui ne savait que faire préféra ne rien faire pour l'instant et de se résoudre ce dilemme plus tard . En sortant du magasin il est un peu confronté à revenir à la maison puisqu'il a fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire en ville et qu'il reste encore trois heures et demi avant l'arrivée du train .

A cheval , sur le chemin du retour, Sully se demande pourquoi Michaëla n'est pas allée en ville pour faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Lorsqu'il arrive, il eut la réponse.

- Sully, je suis désespérée j'ai cherché ma liste de toutes les choses que je devais faire aujourd'hui et sans fin. Alors j'ai fais tout ce que je crois que je devais faire ici, mais je me rappelle pas de tout.

- C'est ça que tu cherches(il lui montre la liste qui était dans sa poche).

- Sully, c'est toi... tu ne sais pas toutes les choses qu'il y a sur la liste, je n'aurai jamais le temps de terminer. Tu es ...

- Michaëla , Michaëla, tu crois que j'aurais pris la liste pour t'embêter, pour t'énerver . Je l'ai prise parce que je voulais t'aider, tu en faisais trop, alors...

- Merci Sully, tu es un amour. Tu as tout fait les choses qu'il fallait que je fasse en ville ?

- Oui , mais... asseyes-toi cela vaudrait mieux.

- Quoi, qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Le repas ne sera pas là pour Noël, Loren a tout essayé pour garder au moins de la nourriture...mais ... j'ai pu ramener que des bougies pour la table.

- Oh, non malheur ! Qu'est-ce que je vais donner à manger à mes invités, à ma famille.

L'heure est venu d'aller chercher la famille à la gare . Michaëla avait tout préparé avec Sully , elle est triste de ne pouvoir qu'offrir à sa famille des pommes de terre , de la salade, des légumes et rien d'autre, même pas un petit dessert. Sur le chemin, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, et après ce trajet interminable ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare.

Horace annonce sur le tableau que le train arrivera à sept heures au lieu de cinq. Sully sentant la colère grimper sa femme, lui propose d'aller boire un thé chez Grâce . Elle accepte étant donné les circonstances.

Ils sont chez Grâce lorsque tout à coup Sully se lève et accours vers Grâce . Il lui demande quelque chose incompréhensible . Puis il fait un signe à Michaëla qui dit qu'il revient tout de suite. Il court jusqu'à la boutique de Loren encore ouverte il lui dit la même chose que ce qu'il avait demandé à Grâce , quelques minutes auparavent. Loren fait un signe affirmatif et Sully part ravi et va maintenant à l'endroit où Nuage Dansant vit. Il lui annonce la même nouvelle qu'au deux autres. Pour finir avant de retourner vers sa femme où il est sure qu'il se fera bombarder de questions, il va encore à la gare chez Horace et Myra pour le même sujet mystérieux.

Après une heure d'absence , Michaëla commence à s'impatienter vraiment. Elle paye les thés et s'en va en direction de la clinique. A l'intérieur elle y trouve deux jeunes en train de se bécoter , elle les chasse rapidement en défoulant sa colère sur eux.

Sully arrive en étant essoufflé. Et comme il l'avait imaginé Michaëla lui posa des questions, mais pas sur ce qu'il venait de faire :

- Tu as eu des relations plus qu'amitié à quel âge ?

- Hein.... pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

- Réponds ! (elle s'énerve)

- D'accord , j'ai embrassé une fille pour la première fois à l' âge de Katie.

- Quoi, si tôt !

- Tu sais ...

- Tu allais dans des endroits interdits ou non permis pour ses choses là ?

- Oui une fois j'ai été dans les toilettes. (il se rappelle et rigole)

- Tu n'a pas honte ! Bon tu étais où tout ce temps ? Il est tellement surpris du changement de sujet, qu'il tarde à répondre.

- Alors ???

- Ah, j'ai eu la plus brillante des idées pour trouver de quoi avoir un repas pour manger à Noël .

- Laquelle ? (moins énervée elle écoute avec attention)

- Et bien, je me suis rappeler qu'un soir dans mon enfance on avait fait un dîner canadien et ça m'avait plus, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire de même...

- Un dîner canadien, ... ce n'est pas là où chacun amène quelque chose à manger et après on partage tout ?

- Exactement, c'est bien comme ça tu n'a besoin de faire tout à manger.

- C'est une bonne idée, je trouve. Tu as averti toutes les personnes concernées.

- C'est bon, maintenant il faut juste aller chercher la famille à la gare...

- C'est vrai, dépêchons !!!

Tandis qu'ils se dépêchent d'arriver à l'heure, le train entre en gare à 7 heures pile. Michaëla et Sully les attendent sous la gare puisqu'il commence à pleuvoir . Descend Colleen précédée des enfants et de Mme Quinn , Andrew est derrière avec Rébecca et son mari.

Colleen confie les enfants à Grand-Mère et cours vers ses parents en les embrassant avec des larmes de joies. Puis arrive Grand- Mère avec Rachel dans ses bras et Beth à côté d'elle, ils s'embrassent tous. Enfin arrivent les retardataires avec les valises. Michaëla toute émue de voir sa famille, oublie qu'il faut aller chercher le 2ème chariot loué pour ce Noël. Ils se dirigent tous avec joie jusqu'à l'écurie de Robert E, là encore on s'embrasse longuement. Puis à l'heure où la pendule sonne huit heures, ils partent sur leurs deux chariots à la maison.

C'est un peu la panique chez Michaëla et Sully, ils doivent indiquer à tous en même temps où ils vont dormir.

Colleen vient demander à sa mère si elle n'aurait pas un biberon pour Rachel, parce qu'elle la oublié. Katie vient lui demander si elle doit laisser oui ou non son lit à Beth. Rébecca lui propose de dormir dans la grange avec son mari pour qu'il aille plus de place. Sully demande à sa femme s'il vaudrait mieux pas laisser leur lit à sa mère. Michaëla ne peut plus suivre ;

- AAAAAAAHHHH, (tout le monde s'arrête) écoutez, je suis désolée de crier, mais il faut faire de l'ordre, alors écoutez bien ... Colleen, toi et ton mari vous allez dormir dans ton ancienne chambre, je te donnerai après, l'ancien berceau et le biberon de Katie pour Rachel. Katie tu vas dormir avec Beth dans ta chambre. Rébecca, il fait trop froid pour dormir dehors dans la grange, tu dormiras ,avec ton mari, dans la chambre d'amis. Sully, si tu es d'accord nous, on dormira dans le salon près du feu et on laisse la chambre à ma mère. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

- OUI !!!

- Est- ce que vous avez des questions ?

Beth lève la main et dit :

- Est-ce que le Père- Noël vient aussi ici ?

Colleen répond avec un petit rire :

- Si tu es sage et si tu vas te coucher maintenant, peut-être qu' il viendra.

- Chouette, tu viens Katies , il faut vite allez se coucher.

- J'arrive.

Elles se précipitent dans la chambre et tous le monde rit à cœur joie.

Le lendemain, Rébecca est la première levée . Elle commence à préparer le déjeuner. Plus tard, Colleen descend avec Rachel dans ses bras. Elle dit à sa tante et à sa grand-mère qui est aussi arrivée peu après :

- Je me levais toujours tôt, avant quand je vivais encore ici. Avec Andrew puisque nous gérons notre propre cabinet, nous avons des horaires souples, ce qui est bien (elle baille et rigole). Mais je suis heureuse de retrouver ma famille dans la maison où j'ai vécu

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu te levais toujours tôt avant, tu es maman, épouse et médecin, maintenant tu dois faire passer ta famille avant tout, dit Michaëla. (Elle était dans les escaliers et était intervenue avec surprise).

- Oh, maman, tu t'es levée si rapidement ! Et je croyais que tu dormais près du feu où étais-tu ?

- J'ai bien dormi dans le salon, mais ce matin Sully devait partir très tôt, alors je suis allée me promener un moment puis lorsque je suis rentrée Rébecca était aux fourneaux. (Elle regarde Rébecca en signe de remerciements, puis continue), après qu'elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle voulait faire le déjeuner, j'ai été dans les chambres de tout le monde pour vous apercevoir dormir en paix. C'était trop mignon lorsque je suis passée devant la chambre de Katie et Beth ; elles dormaient toutes serrées l'une contre l'autre . Pour la première fois Katie peut être la grande sœur. Après avoir vu que vous vous n'étiez plus dans vos lits, j'ai décidé de descendre papoter avec les femmes adultes de la maison.

- Tu as bien fait chérie, dit sa mère. Les hommes sont vraiment des fainéants. Mais bon parlons d'autre chose, racontes-nous comment c'est ici ? Qu'est ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois ? Et tout quoi ?

- Allez maman, vas-y !

- Oui (rajouta sa sœur ).

- Et bien, Brian n'est pas là puisqu'il est en .... Elles parlèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée des hommes, mais même après elles continuèrent, en allant chez Grace, en faisant la cuisine, en promenant les filles, en allant rendre visite à Mattew et sa famille, ... et ça continua toute la journée comme ça ; elles avaient tellement de choses à se raconter, même encore le soir au souper et après lorsque les hommes était là. D'ailleurs ils allèrent même se coucher avant . Elles s'arrêtèrent pour aller dormir, il était tant tout de même. Mais demain cela recommencerait et elles avaient hâte d'être le 22 pour chercher Brian et sa petite amie Sarah, à la gare.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elles toutes en cœur !

Nous sommes à deux jours de Noël, Brian, Dorohy et Sarah rentrent aujourd'hui avec le train de 9 heures du matin. Sully réveille Michaëla en sursaut car il est 8 heures 53 et qu'ils doivent aller chercher " toute la petite compagnie " à la gare . Sully fait un mot pour le reste de la famille, Michaëla part se changer en vitesse . Ils sont prêts 8 heures 56 , ils se dépêchent d'aller chercher la chariot et montent dedans comme du jamais vu.

Ils arrivent à la gare et voient que le train est déjà arrivé et plus loin ils aperçoivent Brian et Sarah. ( Dorothy est avec M. Bray et le petit indien, Plume d'oiseau.) Brian qui les a aussi vu accourt avec Sarah jusqu'à eux. Là Brian dit :

- Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, ( ils les embrassent ) j'ai pleins de choses à vous raconter sur mon voyage, sur Dorothy, qui a si bien tenu son rôle de rédactrice, on a même une surprise à vous annoncer (il regarde Sarah et l'embrasse).

- Quoi vas-y dit la. Dit Michaëla impatiente.

- Non, je dirai tout cela à Noël , quant il y aura toute la famille réunie. Tu sais maman j'ai vu la statue de la liberté, et pleins d'autres choses qu'on a pas ici, cette ville est tellement développée, c'est incroyable.

- Ah ça c'est vrai . Je suis heureuse qu'il m'aie emmenée avec lui, je me saurai trop ennuyée ici.

- Je te comprends Sarah (dit Mattew qui était arrivé entre temps, avec Billy sur ses épaules et Tiffani dans le couffin) j'ai toujours eu envie de visiter pleins de villes mais je n'avais pas le temps. C'est bien si toi tu peux faire ses voyages pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Et oui. C'est beau la vie quand on est heureuse (elle regarde Brian et l'embrasse à nouveau).

- Bon les tourtereaux, dit Sully, c'est pas que je suis contre vos baisers (il sourie à Michaëla, puis l'embrasse) mais il vaudrait mieux que nous rentrions à la maison, avant que la famille s'inquiète. Sarah tu veux venir chez nous ce soir pour voir le reste de la famille de ton tendre amoureux ?

- Non, j'aurai bien voulu mais ma mère ne m'a pas vu depuis longtemps et moi aussi, alors ...

- On comprends tout à fait, on te dépose chez toi ? Dit Michaëla.

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Ils retournent gentiment vers le chariot, ils font un signe de la main pour dire au revoir à Dorothy et s'en vont. Au retour, la joie se succéda. Comme ils doivent déposé Sarah chez elle, le temps paraît long aux yeux de Brian qui ne va que la revoir demain. Michaëla rit beaucoup en voyant la tête de son fils, à moitié en larmes.

- Tu vas la revoir, dit- elle en le taquinant, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Arrête maman, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle me manque, même si ça fait que 2 minutes que je l'ai quitté. Tout ce temps que j'ai passé avec elle à New York, nous a rapproché plus que jamais.( il pense)

- Je suis d'accord, je te comprends, je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai vécu les même sentiments que toi avec Sully (elle le regarde en le lui rappelant), D'ailleurs je le vis encore. Je te demande juste de pas faire cette tête-là quant on rentrera à la maison.

- Mais oui maman. Je vous aime tous les deux et vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

Maintenant les discussions reprennent à grandes dents durant le voyage, très long pour Brian. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, tout le monde les attends devant le pallier de la porte. Il y a des cris de joie venant de Brian en voyant à quel point sa propre famille lui manquait. Après des enlacements interminables, Rébecca propose qu'elle fasse un grand encas pour pouvoir parler au chaud.( Dehors il fait -6C ).

Il fait bien chaud, à l'intérieur. La discussion est animée à tel point que même si il y a un bombardement à quelques mètres de la maison, ils ne l'entendraient pas. Demain, les préparatifs de Noël pourront commencer à l'aube ; il faudra éplucher tous les légumes du jardin, décorer la maison à l'extérieur, aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël, pour ceux qui l'ont pas fait, et des montagnes de choses encore à faire avant la majestueuse fête du 24 décembre.

- Il faut que j'aille coucher les enfants, et moi aussi il faut que je dorme, demain sera surchargé. Dit Colleen en se levant.

- C'est vrai, j'accompagne Colleen, rajouta Rébecca.

- Katie, va te coucher aussi, dit Sully en la voyant bailler.

- J'y vais, bonne nuit tout le monde !

- Attends, je monte avec toi, dit le mari de Rébecca, il faut que je rejoigne ma femme avant qu'elle s'endorme. (tout le monde rit car il savait quelle est en fait son arrière pensée).

- De ce pas moi aussi !

- Mère, vous ne voulez pas encore rester bavarder un peu ?

- Non Michaëla, il est vrai que je voudrais bien, mais demain je n'aimerais pas que vous ne puissiez pas me reconnaître tellement je serais fatiguée. (elle les embrasse, puis monte les escaliers. )

- Il ne reste plus que vous (Brian et ses parents) à présent je monte aussi me coucher.

- Bonne nuit Andrew !

Brian et Sully discutèrent encore un peu, tandis que Michaëla préparait encore un peu de tisane. Puis Brian baillant préféra aller se coucher.

- Brian , dit sa mère d'un air désolé, tu ne peux pas dormir en haut, il n'y a plus de place, il faut que tu dormes ici, avec nous près du feu !

- Ah... non merci, je préfère dormir dans les couloirs en haut, ce sera plus tranquille pour vous.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Sully.

- Merci, bonne nuit !

- Dors bien Brian !

Et il monta, déjà presque endormi dans le couloir silencieux du première étage. Sully et Michaëla, peu après, se couchèrent aussi.

Le lendemain, les cris des enfants réveillèrent tout le monde. Katie joue à cache-cache avec Beth qui court dans toute la maison pour ne pas être collée. Le jeu s'arrête enfin, lorsqu'on crie " à table " . Le déjeuner est très amusant quand il y a beaucoup de monde réunit à la même table. Beth comme d'habitude joue avec la nourriture et part en pleurant parce que son père, Andrew la grondée. Rachel, elle, dort encore comme une vraie marmotte.

Quand le déjeuner est fini, les hommes partent en compagnie de Sully pour faire des achats, et les femmes, elles accompagnées de Michaëla vont faire tout ce qui était prévu la veille. (préparatifs de Noël).

La journée passent vite et tout est prêt pour le 24, demain.

Beth ne veut pas aller se coucher car elle veut voir arriver le Père Noël, Colleen et les autres essayent de la persuader de dormir mais rien à faire. Tous sont anéanti par la petite qui arrivent si facilement à les contredire. Brian, veut aussi essayer, il l'emmène dans sa chambre et lui raconte une très jolie histoire qui, en fait, lui est arrivé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Beth est tout de suite intéressée et l'écoute jusqu'à la fin, après qu'il a fini, elle s'endort rapidement. Il reste encore avec elle un petit moment puis annonce aux autres membres de sa famille qu'elle s'est endormie.

- Tu m'épates Brian , comment tu as réussi à l'endormir ? Demande Colleen bouche bée.

- Je lui ai tout simplement raconté la même histoire que maman m'avais raconté lorsque j'étais jeune et que moi aussi je voulais attendre le Père- Noël .

- Raconte, nous aussi on veut savoir ce que Michaëla t'a dit de si merveilleux !

- Et bien, c'était la premier Noël sans mon autre mère, (il repense), j'avais toujours cru au Père- Noël et maman venait de faire sa première bêtise...

- Oh, non ne dit pas ça. C'est trop bête ! (Elle rit)

- ... elle m'a dit que le Père- Noël n'existait pas et ...

- ... il m'a regardé comme jamais, il m'a dévisagé d'un regard noir...(rajouta Michaëla)

- ... et alors j'ai voulu resté debout pour lui prouver qu'il existait (il rit ) et puisque maman ne voulait pas que je reste debout, elle m'a raconté l'histoire que j'ai à mon tour dit à Beth .

- Vas-y raconte ! ( Dit Andrew)

- Non, parce que c'est une histoire qui ne doit être révélé qu'en cas d'urgence, comme me l'avais dit maman.

- On veut savoir, se sera juste une exception . (rajouta Rébecca qui voulait aussi savoir )

- Non, désolé c'est un secret ! Sur ces mots, le salon se vide peu à peu . Il est l'heure de dormir. Au bout d'une demi heure la maison s'éteignit et se remplit d'un immense calme.

- Maman, maman c'est Noël, réveilles- toi ! Vite, vite !

- Beth, tu as raison, mais il faut baisser la voix, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Mais trop tard, la famille est debout peu après les cris réjouissant de l'enfant. La neige s'est mise à tomber. Le feu réchauffant la maison, brûle à grande flamme. Michaëla et sa sœur prépare le déjeuner, Colleen et Andrew préparent les enfants pour la journée, Elisabeth Quinn est aussi en train de se changer, le mari de Rébecca va avec Sully chercher la famille de Mattew, qui vont venir toute la journée, Katie inspecte les cadeaux qui sont pour elle et Brian, lui décrit cette journée pour son livre qui concernera sa famille : " Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 24 décembre 1878, ma mère s'est surpassée plus que les autres années ; elle a invité toute notre famille au complet plus des amis proches. Les rivières gelées par le temps glacial de cet hiver, les rues et les toits recouverts d'une bonne couche de neige, le feu réchauffant la maison et le plus beau des sapins décoré de nos décorations, faîtes par nous. "

- On entend le chariot, (Elisabeth regarde par la fenêtre), c'est bien eux. On va pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux . (elle prends Rachel dans ses bras).

- Grand-mère, tu as fais beaucoup de voyage quand tu avais mon âge ?(demande Brian pour savoir.)

- Oh, tu sais Brian, je n'ai pas pu. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents qui t'ont permis que tu puisses partir, moi mes parents n'ont jamais voulu. Et puis un jour je me suis référée à un livre que j'aimais beaucoup et dedans il était écrit " que chaque humain vivant sur cette terre ait le droit d'avoir ses propres choix " et sur ses mots, j'ai quitté ma famille et je suis venue m'installer à Boston.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez fait cela Mère, dit Michaëla, et alors pourquoi m'avez-vous reproché pendant des années que je soie venue m'installer dans le Colorado ?

- Moi, je n'ai jamais pu revoir mes parents et j'avais peur que tu fasses pareil !

- Mère, je vous aime trop pour ne plus vous revoir.

- Oh, sa mère pleure et l'embrasse.

Emilie entre avec Tiffani en bandoulière, elle embrasse tout le monde et fait la connaissance de la grand- mère, la tante et l'oncle de Matthew. Sully rentre en rigolant avec son petit fils, Billy. Puis arrive enfin Matthew ramenant les cadeaux pour la famille du chariot. Beth s'écrie :

- C'est pour moi tous ses cadeaux ?

- Non, ma chérie explique Grand-mère c'est pour toutes les personnes qui sont présentes dans cette maison .

- Oh, dommage ç'aurait été bien si le Père- Noël m'aurait fait autant de cadeaux !

Toute la famille rigole de bon coeur, puis on sonne à la porte.

- Ding Dong

- Bonjour Grace, bonjour Robert E, heureuse de vous revoir ! S'exclama Mme Quinn

- Bonjour Mme , bonjour tout le monde !

- Ding dong "

- J'y vais, s'écrie Beth et Billy.

Et les disputes commencent. Beth montre son autorité, Billy montre que lui c'est un homme et ça continue comme ça , et donc oublie d'ouvrir la porte aux invités qui attendent en se les gelant dehors.

Sully ouvre la porte à la place de ses petits enfants, plus occupés à se chamailler qu'à se préoccuper des personnes qui viennent d'entrer dans la maison. C'est Dorothy et Nuage Dansant. Ils ont apporté de la viande, chassée par Nuage Dansant, en personne. Ensuite arrive Sarah, qui est présentée avec soin par Brian à toutes les personnes qu'elle n'avait malheureusement jamais vu mais beaucoup entendu parler.

Il est 13 heures, on attend toujours M.Bray et Plume d'Oiseau pour pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux et passer à table. Une demi heure passe, puis une heure, et enfin il arrive.

- Je suis désolé pour ce retard, Plume d'Oiseau ne voulait pas venir chez vous sans avoir achetez un cadeau en remerciement de l'avoir invité.

- Tu es très gentil, merci !(Michaëla prend le cadeau qu'il lui tend ) Mmm, des chocolats ! J'adore, merci !

Ils ouvrent les cadeaux autour du sapin et des objets des quatre coins du pays font apparitions ; des robes de princesses offertes par Mme Quinn, des livres, des jouets, des bonbons de Loren en souvenir du bon vieux temps, les meilleurs cigares et encore pleins d'autre choses...

Ils chantent, avant de se mettre autour de la grande table décorée de partout et font les nouvelles du jour :

- Sarah et moi nous nous sommes fiancé à New York !

Le bonheur de la famille est immense puis Andrew se racle la gorge et dit :

- Nous allons avoir un autre enfant, Colleen attend un enfant.

Et là encore la famille les félicitent et Michaëla pleure de joie . C'est au tour de M. Bray :

- J'ai décidé avec Plume d'Oiseau qu'on allait vivre ensemble au magasin.

Nuage Dansant est très heureux pour Plume d'Oiseau qui a enfin trouvé une famille bien a lui. Et viens le tour de Beth qui elle n'a rien à dire mais trouve quand même quelque chose pour rire :

- Je vais me marier avec le prince d'Angleterre que j'ai vu dans la gazette hier.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

- C'est vrai , dit-elle vexée.

Les annonces sont finies, les félicitations recommencent un petit moment puis à 16 heures, ils passent à table et Michaëla fait taire tout le monde.

- Chut... (ils se taisent) j'aimerai porter un toast. Levons nos verres et buvons au plus beaux cadeaux que Dieu peut nous faire : Le Bonheur d'une famille.

- Au Bonheur de la famille!

Les discussions reprennent et la maison est envahit par le bonheur.

Fin

Ecrite par Sophie


End file.
